


i might just bite

by underwatr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink(kind of), Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, Vampires, i think that’s it i’m bad at tagging, like talking about being high, mentioned drugs, metaphors to drugs kinda??, showering together, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: Mark feeds on his boyfriend for the first time.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 401





	i might just bite

It had been a long week. Mark hadn’t set foot outside in five days, hadn’t ate anything in four. At least, he thinks it’s been that long; all of the days blended together. As usual, he had been putting off all of his assignments and before he knew it everything was due to be handed in that week. He was sure his laptop would break any day now from not turning it off in a week, having what felt like a hundred tabs open at once.

Mark didn’t need to sleep, but he was really missing the joys of being wrapped up in blankets, his own pale legs tangled with the golden ones he loved so much, hot breaths on his neck and an arm flung over his waist as he napped. Mark couldn’t afford to think about that much, though. Not when his last deadline was in an hour.

He powered through the last 800 words of the essay, quickly proofreading it before submitting, sitting back in his chair and taking a deep breath. He was just about to turn off his laptop when he got a notification - ‘ _english lit homework - Due in 2 days_ ’. Mark groaned loudly, putting his head in his hands. How could he have forgotten about that - they have to write a poem with at least four verses linking to a ‘deep emotional experience’ they’ve had. He’d put it off for so long because he couldn’t even think of any deep emotional experiences, none that he could write a poem about.

A new document was opened with a sigh, closing off the other tabs in hope his laptop wouldn’t shut down. Mark opened the bottom drawer of his desk, searching through it until he found his old lyric notebook, hoping for some inspiration.

Just as Mark opened the book, he heard the click of the doorknob and his eyes immediately looked over to the door.

“Mark?” he could’ve cried, he _really_ could’ve cried, because he hadn’t realised just how much he had missed Donghyuck until he heard his voice. “I’ve been trying to call you all day.”

Donghyuck then got sight of Mark and the mess of a room around him.

“Did a bomb go off in here or something?” Donghyuck was joking, but he looked concerned, and why wouldn’t he be - Mark was sat on his desk chair, knees tucked up to his face, surrounded by empty blood bags and McDonald’s bags, and he looked like he hadnt moved in days, which he hadn’t.

“Sorry I didn’t call you back... I think my phone died, I’ve been doing homework,” Donghyuck took another look around.

“For how long?” Mark then realised he didn’t know what day it was.

“Um... since Tuesday?” Donghyuck stared.

“Mark, it’s _Sunday_.”

“Oh,” was all he said, looking down in shame.

“When did you last eat?” Mark picked up a McDonald’s bag from the floor, taking out the receipt and looking at the date on it.

“Wednesday,” Donghyuck shook his head, moving closer.

“And when did you last drink?” Mark simply gestured to the half full water bottle on his desk. “You know that isn’t what I meant.”

“I think I ran out on Thursday...” he muttered, not making eye contact with Donghyuck because he knew the look he would be met with.

“God, Mark, you need to get more. I’ll go to the blood bank for you,” Mark shook his head, still looking down.

“If today is Sunday then that means yesterday was transport day. Breaking in would be too risky,” Donghyuck looked like he had an idea, but shook his head, almost as if toget rid of it.

“Okay, we’ll deal with that later, but right now you need a shower,” Mark looked back at his laptop where the notification was still there, blinking at him. “What?”

“I’ve still got homework,” he muttered, finally looking up at Donghyuck where he saw his boyfriend looking very annoyed.

“Mark, it’s in two days. Right now, you need to take care of yourself before you die. Don’t you dare say anything,” he warned, knowing Mark was about to make some kind of joke about how he can’t die a second time.

Donghyuck pulled Mark out of his chair, dragging him to the bathroom where he turned on the shower and started undressing his stupid stupid boyfriend.

“Will you stay?” Mark whispered, looking up at Donghyuck with those eyes, the eyes Donghyuck could never say no to.

“Of course, dummy, I don’t think you’re capable of showering alone right now,” Donghyuck checked the temperature of the shower before pressing a gentle kiss to Mark’s forehead. “Go on, I’ll follow you in, okay?”

Mark nodded, following Donghyuck’s instruction till he was stood underneath the spray of the shower, facing the wall because, even though they’d seen each other naked and showered together many times, he knew Donghyuck still got embarrassed undressing in front of him, though the younger would never say it himself. Mark heard the pattering of Donghyuck’s footsteps, smiling when he felt arms wrap around his waist and light kisses on his neck as Donghyuck rested his chin on Mark’s shoulder.

“You need to start taking care of yourself,” Donghyuck muttered, gently stroking one of his thumbs on a small patch of skin on Mark’s stomach in a comforting manner.

“I’m sorry, Hyuck,” Mark whispered, turning in Donghyuck’s hold so he could hug his boyfriend, burying his face in the younger’s neck.

Donghyuck’s scent used to bother Mark when he first turned; it wasn’t that it was bad or that there was anything wrong with him, it was just that it was so strong and overpowering, Mark could hardly hug Donghyuck without his fangs showing, the desire to bite him too strong. Luckily, though, Taeyong had offered a lot of help with that, and now the thought never crossed his mind.

“C’mon, lets wash your hair,” Donghyuck said after a few minutes, pulling back. “The water will go cold.”

Mark stood there, letting Donghyuck take care of him, letting himself be moved out of and under the spray of water, sighing happily when Donghyuck worked shampoo into his hair, scratching Mark’s scalp slightly. The best Mark could describe it was that it was just nice. Usually their showers weren’t as tame, but Mark didn’t even think he could get hard right now, even if he wanted to; not when he hadn’t fed in so long.

“Do you think you’ll be okay if I go find us clothes? Maybe clean up a little?” Donghyuck asked, pressing a light kiss to Mark’s soapy neck. Mark let out another contented sigh, nodding. “I’ll come back in five minutes, okay?”

Mark nodded once again and Donghyuck turned to get out of the shower but Mark pulled him back with a light tug of his wrist. Before Donghyuck could say anything, Mark cupped the younger’s face in his hands and kissed him softly.

“Thank you,” he whispered against Donghyuck’s lips, kissing him once again before letting go of him and turning around.

Donghyuck remained there for a moment, heart full of love for the boy in front of him that was currently using way too much body wash. Finally, he left, quickly drying himself off and rummaging through Mark’s drawers for his favourite t-shirt - one with the cast of Twilight on. It was stupid but it was comfortable, long enough to wear with just a pair of boxers, and most importantly it annoyed Mark - both because of Twilight and because it meant Donghyuck’s legs were on show. Donghyuck grabbed another t-shirt for Mark, as well as a hoodie and some shorts, folding them in a pile outside of the bathroom door before he started cleaning.

The room was tiny - it only really contained a bed, a desk and a set of drawers - so it didn’t take long. All he really had to do was clean up the blood bags (an amount that made him think Mark could’ve lied about when he last fed) and the paper fast food bags, make the bed and spray something to make it smell less like death. After quickly looking outside and seeing that the sun had set, Donghyuck opened the window and the blinds, though only enough to let some air in, not enough for sunlight to stream in if they forgot to close them again - something they had learned to do the hard way.

Donghyuck made his way back to the bathroom, picking up the clothes from where he left them and knocking gently before he entered. He saw Mark immediately, sat on the bathroom floor with the biggest towel wrapped around him, looking up at him with the softest smile.

“Aren’t you meant to be a scary, dangerous, blood thirsty predator?” Mark’s smile immediately turned into a pout and Donghyuck laughed, sitting down opposite him and peppering Mark’s face with kisses until his smile returned. “Better.”

Mark seemed to then notice what Donghyuck was wearing because he groaned, hiding his face in the towel. Donghyuck just grinned.

“Come on, baby, you need to get dressed,” Mark peeked out from the towel, saying something but it was muffled, leaving Donghyuck unable to hear it. “I can’t hear you under there, Markie.”

“I like it when you call me that,” he said after poking his head out of the towel.

“Markie?” Mark shook his head, looking embarrassed. “Then I have no idea what you mean.”

“ _Hyuck_ , yes you do!” Donghyuck was grinning. It wasn’t often that he caught Mark being soft like this. He realised it probably had something to do with him not feeding in so long.

“Maybe if you get dressed I might understand what you mean,” Mark groaned loudly, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, before starting to put on the clothes Donghyuck bad brought for him.

Donghyuck covered his eyes when Mark had put on his shirt, not expecting the boy to drop into his lap a few seconds later, leaving a tiny kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek, ridiculously close to his lips. He uncovered his eyes, seeing Mark wearing his soft smile again.

“Thank you, baby,” he said quietly, loving the way Mark’s smile grew before it was hidden from his view as Mark burried his face in Donghyuck’s chest. “Okay, lets get you in bed, we need to think of how to feed you.”

Mark stood up, letting Donghyuck basically carry him into the other room, laying them down on the bed together. That stared at eachother for a few seconds before Mark reached down and grabbed Donghyuck’s hand, playing with his fingers, like he needed an excuse to not look at Donghyuck.

“I think I’m just gonna have to wait a few days,” Mark said quietly and imeediately Donghyuck was confused.

“What do you mean? Why?” Mark didn’t say anything for a few seconds, still playing with Donghyuck’s fingers.

“Taeyong is in France. He doesn’t get back until Tuesday and there’ll be nothing at home... _you_ can’t exactly rob the blood bank and I don’t have enough strength to be fast enough,” he explained, still nervous to look at Donghyuck.

“Mark there’s no way you’re going almost an entire week without feeding,” there was something behind his voice, something Mark couldn’t read. “Use me.”

Finally, Mark looked up at Donghyuck, who was already staring at him, though nervously, like he was struggling to look Mark in the eyes.

“What?” Mark’s voice came out croaky and broken, the idea seeming ridiculous. Donghyuck cleared his throat and took Mark’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

“Feed on me,” immediately, Mark shook his head, sitting up as he did.

“No way, Hyuck,” Donghyuck also sat up, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Mark, that is literally the only option right now, unless you wanna go and feed on some randomer on the streets,” something in Donghyuck’s eyes softened and he looked down. He mumbled something but Mark couldn’t hear him.

“What?”

“I’ve always wanted you to,” Donghyuck said a little louder, just enough for Mark to hear.

“Y-you- what?” Donghyuck moved closer to Mark, pulling their joined hands into his lap.

“I’ve always wanted you to,” he repeated. “Do you know how hot it is that my boyfriend is a _vampire_? I-I’ve thought about it a lot... Anyway, isn’t it meant to be like... a sexual thing?”

Mark just nodded, not knowing if he could speak.

“See, so I’d enjoy it anyway, even if I hadn’t thought about it for so long... we _both_ would,” Donghyuck was moving closer to Mark.

It _would_ be hot, Mark supposed. The thought of Donghyuck like that, the thought of feeding on Donghyuck, tasting his blood... It would definitely be hot.

Mark shook his head, taking his hands back, getting rid of his horny thoughts.

“Hyuck, do you know how dangerous that would be? I haven’t fed in days, what if I-“ he was cut off when Donghyuck climbed into his lap and kissed him hard. Donghyuck took Mark’s hands and placed them on his waist. Mark squeezed his hands tightly. Donghyuck pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Mark’s.

“Do you think you would hurt me?” Mark sighed.

“Hyuck, obviously I-“ he was cut off again, with another kiss.

“Yes or no,” Donghyuck whispered against Mark’s lips. “Do you think you would hurt me?”

“No,” Mark whispered back, swallowing hard as he tightened his grip on Donghyuck’s waist.

“I trust you, Mark... I trust you with my life,” Mark nodded, looking down at Donghyuck’s lips. “So bite me.”

“You’ll, like, smack me in the head if I take too much, right?” Donghyuck sighed, leaning his head back in annoyance and Mark really tried not to stare at his neck.

“That could’ve been our movie moment, Mark,” he brought his forehead back to lean against Mark’s. “Yes, I’ll smack you in the head if you take too much. But I won’t have to... Just, please, baby. Bite me.”

Donghyuck sounded so sure, but he sounded so desperate too, and Mark was never one to deny Donghyuck of what he wanted so he took a deep breath and nodded, taking hold of one of Donghyuck’s wrists, mumbling “Just incase” when he saw the look Donghyuck was giving him. He first left gentle kisses there, ignoring the was Donghyuck’s eyes were burning into his skull, taking his time.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whined, but soon he was gasping as Mark planted his fangs into the younger’s wrist.

After the initial shock and pain was over, Donghyuck felt a feeling of pure bliss wash over him. He looked up at the ceiling, craning his neck back, moans tumbling out of his mouth as he felt Mark’s grip on his arm tighten.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. Donghyuck looked down at Mark who was catching the blood dropping down his arm with his tongue. Donghyuck tried to ignore how hot that was.

“What the fuck was that, Mark? That was, like, ten seconds, people do this shit all the way through sex and I’m barely even hard,” Mark looked at him like he was ridiculous. “And that was definitely not enough for you.”

“It’s enough for me to last till Taeyong is back.”

As much as Donghyuck loved Mark, sometimes he wishes he wasn’t so responsible. Of course, if Mark actually didn’t want this then Donghyuck would stop, would have never have insisted in the first place, but he knew the only reason Mark was refusing was because he was worried about Donghyuck and, well, that wouldn’t do.

“Come on, Mark,” Donghyuck whined, slowly grinding down into Mark’s lap. “It felt so good.”

Mark tried to ignore his own desires, forcing down deep the urge to pin down Donghyuck to his bed and burry himself in the younger’s neck because, fuck, feeding on someone was such an incredible feeling, especially when that someone was Donghyuck.

“You’re gonna get addicted,” Mark muttered, kissing Donghyuck’s jaw lightly.

“Well, that’s fine because you can be my dealer,” he said with a smile. Then suddenly his face dropped. “Did I not taste good?”

“Hyuck, that’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said,” Donghyuck was still pouting.

“Then why won’t you?”

“Because I’m literally opening wounds on your body,” there was a flash of something in Donghyuck’s eyes, something that made Mark nervous. “What?” he asked, almost at a whisper.

Donghyuck didn’t say anything, he just took Mark’s hand, guiding it up to his neck placing it at his pulse point. Mark tried to pull his hand away but he really hadn’t fed enough because Donghyuck easily kept his hand there, tilting his head and looking at Mark with innocent eyes.

“Doesn’t it feel good, baby?” there was no way Mark was getting out of this without Donghyuck getting what he wanted, not when he was using _that_ voice, the one that always riled Mark up, no matter the situation. “Doesn’t feeding on me feel so much better than those silly blood bags?”

Mark nodded, feeling the rush of Donghyuck’s blood where his hand still pressed against his neck. He didn’t think he could hold himself back much longer. He didn’t realise it but Donghyuck was guiding Mark’s head closer to his neck until he was so close all he could smell was Donghyuck.

“Make me feel good,” Donghyuck whispered in Mark’s ear and that was all it took for Mark to sink his fangs into Donghyuck’s neck, leaving him once again gasping for breath.

It was different, so different to his wrist, so much _more_. The ache was the same, the feeling of absolute euphoria was the same, but there was something that just made it feel better. The way Mark was moaning against Donghyuck was definitely a contributing factor, the sound travelling straight to his dick.

Mark brought a hand to Donghyuck’s lower back, pulling him closer as he thrusted up, creating just the right amount of friction for them, though both were sure they could’ve came just from this feeling.

In the cloudy haze of Donghyuck’s mind, he began to understand why people did drugs. It must have felt something like this, though there was no way it could even compare, especially not with the way Mark’s nails were digging into his hips, all of the pain his body mixed with the feeling of ecstasy running through his body (the logical part of his brain that still worked told him that it was probably the venom) as well as the way his clothed dick was rubbing against Mark’s made Donghyuck feel like he was in heaven.

He vaguely processed hearing whines and gasps, not realising they were coming from his mouth until Mark’s lips were on his. All Donghyuck could taste was metal, his own blood on his tongue as he licked at Mark’s teeth. It definitely shouldn’t have turned him on, definitely shouldn’t have made him grind down harder.

“Bite me again,” Donghyuck whispered and this time Mark didn’t hesitate, tilting his boyfriend’s head to the other side before biting down on his neck.

He knew it would feel good but he didn’t think it would be _this_ good; so good it would have him rutting against Mark, whining his name and near crying. Donghyuck felt himself get lightheaded, he knew he was reaching his limit and he needed his release. He moved faster against Mark, tugging at the boy’s hair, sobbing out strings of words that barely made sense, something along the lines of “so close”, “don’t stop”, and lots of “Mark, please”.

Mark had to stop. He felt incredible and he wanted Donghyuck to feel good but he knew he was going so far, so he stopped. Right as Mark pulled away, Donghyuck let out a noise so incredibly high pitched and beautiful, still against Mark but as close as he could physically be, and then all he saw was black.

When Donghyuck came to, he was sitting up. Well, kind of. Mark was holding him up trying to pull a t-shirt onto him.

“Nooooo, did we get blood on my shirt,” Donghyuck said with a pout, thrusting his arm into the shirt and almost hitting Mark in the face.

“I’m afraid so, sorry, Hyuck,” Mark didn’t sound sorry at all.

“I bet you were messy on purpose,” Donghyuck grumbled, kicking at Mark when he tried to put sweatpants on the younger. “I’m too _warm_.” he whined, dragging out the ‘a’.

“I know youre usually whiney like a cute little baby after sex but this is a whole new level,” Mark said, smiling widely as he crawled into the bed beside Donghyuck. “You doin’ okay?”

Donghyuck nodded, turning to face Mark and smiled at him.

“I’m great... think I’m still a little, um,” he couldn’t find the word.

“High?” Mark offered and Donghyuck nodded. “Yeah, mine wore off before you woke up.” Donghyuck tried to sit up but his head started spinning. Mark pulled him back down, close to his chest, muttering “be careful.”

“You get, like... blood high?” Mark laughed and nodded. “Only after feeding on someone, right?” Mark nodded once again. “Why only then?”

“I don’t really know... it’s probably something to do with the whole sexual part.”

“That makes sense.”

They sat in silence until Donghyuck looked down at his wrist, seeing two large bruises had formed there. Mark must have noticed him looking because he took Donghyuck’s hand, bringing his wrist up to his face and gently kissing the bruises, much like he had before he bit Donghyuck.

“I ordered Chinese food by the way,” Mark said, moving down Donghyuck’s arm to press soft kisses to his fingers.

“Mark Lee, you’re the best, I love you,” Mark just smiled, continuing to kiss Donghyuck’s fingers. “So did I taste good?”

Mark almost choked on his own spit.

“Yes, Hyuck, you tasted delightful,” Donghyuck frowned.

“You have to be serious, it’s a serious question!” he whined.

“And that was a serious answer!” Mark insisted, laughing softly as he rolled so he was laying on top of Donghyuck, pinning him to the bed. “The way you tasted made me feel warm for the first time since I changed.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing pink. _That’s good_ , Mark thought, _he’s got enough blood to blush_. Just as Donghyuck was about to say something, there was a knock at the door. The Chinese food.

As he was sat there, watching Donghyuck struggle to fit all of the noodles he’d picked up in his mouth, Mark realised that he was really, truly in love with Donghyuck. Suddenly, he had something to write his poem about.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me ALL DAY TO WRITE! i am so tired oh gosh  
> read my markhyuck aus on twitter if u want? @lips127  
> title; won’t bite - doja cat


End file.
